


Day 11: Coming Home To You

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 12 Day's of Christmas Oneshots, Car breakdown, Christmas, Christmas Eve, End Of Tour, F/M, Gen, Hitchhiking, Tour, Traveling Home For Christmas, Van Breakdown, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: All Gerard wants is to get home for Bandit's first Christmas.
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502447





	Day 11: Coming Home To You

"God damn it!" Gerard grumbled as he slammed the door of the van shut.  
"Relax Gee, the repair people said they'd be here in two hours max." Mikey tried to soothe his brother.   
"That's not good enough god damn it!" 

To say Gerard was pissed was an understatement. Their last show had gone terrible due to technical difficulties, all the flights had been cancelled due to the snow, meaning they would have to drive home and now their van had broken down. The universe was set completely against him getting home for Christmas.

"It's Christmas Eve Gerard! What are you expecting?" Gerard growled with frustration and kicked the tier of the van.  
"I _need_ to get home Mikes." He sighed as he dropped down on the floor in defeat.   
"We all want to get back to our families." Ray smiled.   
"I want, _need_ to get home! It's Bandit's first Christmas, I can't miss that." Gerard had missed too much as it was with going on tour for four months. Frank squeezed his shoulder gently. "It's gonna be okay Gee, we'll get you home." Gerard smiled half-heartedly at them, he knew they were only trying to help and it wasn't their fault.

Three hours passed and they were still stranded at the side of the road. "That is it!" Gerard fumed jumping up and grabbing his suitcase out of the trunk, "I'm finding the nearest truck stop and hitching a ride." He declared as he started stomping up the road.  
"Gerard, is that really a good idea?" Mikey asked warily.   
"Do you have any better ideas?" Mikey stayed silent as Gerard glared. "Thought not." He said before continuing off up the road.

He finally reached a truck stop full of cars and big shiny trucks, transporting various good across the country. He found a payphone and decided to ring Lynz. "Hello?" She answered on the second ring.   
"Hey, Love." He said.   
"Hey, Baby!" She cried excitedly. "Have you touched down already? I wasn't expecting you for another few hours!" Gerard sighed.   
"There's been a change of plans..."

Gerard briefly explained what had happened and Lynz completely understood, telling him not to worry and just get there when he could, one of the many reasons why he loved her.

He finally hung up and turned around to find an elderly lady watching him carefully. "Are you alright there dear?" She asked kindly, Gerard smiled at her before giving a brief overview of his situation. "Oh, you poor dear." She said giving him a sympathetic smile. "Well, I'm actually heading that way with my granddaughter if you would like a ride." She said.  
"Oh, that would be amazing if it's not too much trouble!" He said as relief flooded through him.  
"Not at all, not at all." She smiled 

"Gran? Are you ready yet?" A girl of about fifteen rounded the corner of the building and stopped dead when she saw Gerard, eyes going wide. She had long brown hair with purple streaks, green eyes that were rimmed in eyeliner and her clothes were all black. "Ah, Anne this is-"  
"Gerard Way," Anne whispered, cutting off her grandmother. Gerard smiled warmly.  
"That I am." She made a funny squeak sound. Gerard chuckled and shook his head slightly. _Fangirls._

He placed his suitcase in the trunk before sitting in the back of the car. The whole journey was spent mindlessly chatting with Anne's gran whilst Anne kept glancing up at him in the rear-view mirror. The hours passed by quickly and it wasn't until it was pitch black that Gerard realised how late it actually was. He dosed for a little while and woke as they started to approach his block. He directed them to his house. They pulled up and he could see Lynz dancing around in the living room with a wide-awake Bandit wriggling in her arms as she tried to rock her to sleep.

He chuckled and thanked them graciously for their generosity especially when she turned down his offer to pay gas money. He grabbed his suitcase and checked his watch 1:30 am. _C_ _rap! It's Christmas day!_ He scrambled up the pathway and unlocked the door to the house. "Gee!" Lynz cried pulling him into a giant hug as he walked through the door. She looked exhausted. "I wasn't expecting you to be up." He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She smiled wearily up at him. "Well someone refused to go to sleep until she'd seen her daddy." She said as she continued to gently bounce the smiling baby in her arms.

Gerard took his beautiful daughter out of her arms and brought her into a hug, tickling her stomach which made her giggle. "Well, I'm very happy to see you too my special little girl!" He cooed to her before kissing Lynz again "Happy Christmas baby." She smiled.   
"It is now your home." He smiled before pulling her close to him with his free arm.   
"I'll always come home to you."


End file.
